


Yu-Gi-Ou-Hi! Gaiden

by agirlinsearchof



Series: Yu-Gi-Ou-Hi! Multiverse [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlinsearchof/pseuds/agirlinsearchof
Summary: Stories not necessary for understanding Yu-Gi-Ou-Hi!, but do happen in this universe.
Series: Yu-Gi-Ou-Hi! Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704760
Kudos: 4





	1. Sneaky Sneaker Salesman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jounouchi finds the sneakers she was looking for! But both she and Yugi have to, quite literally, risk their lives for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Chapter 3 of Yu-Gi-Ou-Hi.

"Um… the map says it's around here…"  
  
"Jounouchi, where are you taking us?" asked Honda. Earlier that day, Jounouchi had insisted on dragging her and Yugi off someplace. She said something like, "This is _the_ next huge thing", and "I've _got_ to get my hands on these!" When Honda asked what "this" or "these" were, Jounouchi insisted on keeping it a "surprise."  
  
"Don't worry about it!" said Jounouchi. "You got something better to do?" Honda had to admit that Jounouchi had a point, but _still…_ this alleyway was giving her the creeps. "Hey, here's the street!"  
  
"Is this place safe…?" asked Yugi. She had never been around the city much, being an introverted kid who spent most of her non-school time in the game shop, helping her grandma, but even she knew that alleyways, especially ones this grimy and full of trash, were generally bad news.  
  
"Yup!" said Jounouchi. "Here we are!" "Here" was a place called the Junky Scorpion.  
  
"Too weird!" said Honda. As bad as filthy alleyways were, the stores in them were even worse, generally selling bootlegs or having rather scammy salespeople.  
Nonetheless, the three entered the store.  
  
"They've gotta have what I'm looking for!" said Jounouchi. Suddenly, she spotted something. "Air Muscle!" she exclaimed. "It's the real thing! I gotta have 'em!" The Air Muscle shoes had a specific type of sole: cushions in the sole, filled with air, so as to make the shoe lighter, which allowed for faster movement because the shoe had less weight for the foot to lift up.  
  
"What the… you're looking for shoes?!" Honda never did get sneakerheads. The way she saw it, if it covered your feet without being excessively frail or uncomfortable, it was good enough.  
  
"High tech shoes are really popular right now," pointed out Yugi.  
  
"Hey, don't touch those!" said a man with greasy long blond hair wearing a beanie and sunglasses. "They aren't for sale! Those are incredibly rare, you can't find them anywhere!"  
  
"You're the owner?" asked Jounouchi. "You _gotta_ sell these to me! I came a long way to find this shop!"  
  
"There are more people who want those sneakers than stars in the sky," said the salesman. "But I won't sell them to just anyone! You got to show you have the stuff to wear the sneakers! Some people will pay _anything_ to get what they want. Some will even kill! In America, someone got _murdered_ over the sneakers I'm wearing…"  
  
"Ha, ha, thanks for your opinion," said Jounouchi sarcastically. "You gonna sell them or not?"  
  
"Let's see…" said the salesman, thinking a bit. "How about this… let's play a little game. See if you have the right stuff!"  
  
"A game…?" asked Jounouchi. It seemed that these days, when anyone got challenged to a game, there was usually ridiculously high stakes attached.  
  
"This scorpion is more than a mascot," said the salesman, holding the creature in question by a string. "It's a real one with real poison!" Squatting down by one of the sneakers, he said, "I'll put it in the sneaker…" Standing back up, he said, "Now, you got the guts to put your foot in there?"  
  
_W-what?!_ thought Jounouchi. This was _not_ what she had in mind! "I don't know about the 'right stuff'," she said, "but we're not the Tokyo Shock Boys!"  
  
"Jounouchi, you can't play this game!" said Yugi. "It's too dangerous!" She didn't want her friend in the hospital!  
  
"But… I've wanted these for ages!" said Jounouchi. To wear or not to wear, that was the question. She chose to wear. She took off her right shoe. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shoved her foot in the shoe. She waited for the sting.  
  
And waited…  
  
And waited…  
  
And waited…  
  
The salesman chuckled. "You pass!" he said. "Didn't really put a scorpion in. Just testing you. I wouldn't ruin the sneaker like that! Okay! They're yours! And even though they sell for 100,000 yen, I'll let you have those premium rare shoes for half-price!"  
  
"Awright!" exclaimed Jounouchi.  
  
"Just let me warn you," said the salesman. "It's dangerous to wear those in town these days. Some gang calling themselves Muscle Hunters are going around stealing rare shoes. Be careful not to run into them!" He chuckled. His plan was going smoothly so far…  
  
"I know what you're gonna say," said Jounouchi.  
  
"That shop owner is half-crazy!" said Honda. What was with that ridiculous test of his? Why did he chuckle after his warning about the Muscle Hunters? Something was off…  
  
Jounouchi laughed. "But the Air Muscle shoes are mine!" she exclaimed. She had pitched her other shoes, all worn out from only a few months of wear, being of low quality.  
  
"You're not a little kid, you know…" said Honda.  
  
"Even little kids don't skip like that," said Yugi. But she was happy for her friend.  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Honda.  
  
"Let's go get some burgers!" said Jounouchi. With that, the three walked off, oblivious to the people behind them, people who took note of Jounouchi's new shoes…  
  
One of them chuckled. It was time. He and his two fellow gang members ran up. One of them, wearing a beanie and holding a tire, jumped, tossing a tire down so as to restrain Jounouchi in the center of it.  
  
"Wha… what the hell?!" said Jounouchi.  
  
Another gang member, a blond guy wearing a bandana, chuckled, kicking Jounouchi while his companion in the beanie punched her and the third, a bald guy, prepared to strike her with a wrench.  
  
"Jounouchi!" exclaimed Honda.  
  
Yugi could only stand there in shock.  
  
The guy in the bandana punched Yugi, making her fall to the ground, while the bald guy struck Honda with his wrench.  
  
"Yugi! Honda!" said Jounouchi.  
  
The guy with the beanie landed a flying kick on Jounouchi, causing her to fall over, too. When Jounouchi landed on the ground, he took the sneakers off her feet.  
"Y'know these sneaker?" he said. "They're just too good for you…" He chuckled.  
  
"You damn bastard…" said Jounouchi.  
  
"Want some more?" he asked, literally kicking Jounouchi while she was still down. "We'll take these sneakers. You can walk home in your bare feet!" He laughed, walking off with his gang members.  
  
"Urg…" said Jounouchi after she finally got the tire off, wiping at her mouth to get rid of the blood.  
  
"Jounouchi…" said Honda, concerned.  
  
"Yo, you all right, Yugi…?" asked Jounouchi. She was especially concerned for Yugi, since she hadn't been in fights like she had. She wasn't used to all this.  
"Ow ow ow…" said Yugi. "I'm okay…"  
  
"Damn," said Jounouchi. "Didn't even have them on for two blocks!"  
  
"It was them, the Muscle Hunters," said Honda.  
  
"Yugi…" said Jounouchi. "I'm sorry I got you into this…"  
  
"It's okay," said Yugi. "I'm all right…"  
  
"Yugi, can you get home alone?" asked Jounouchi.  
  
"Huh…? What about you and Honda?"  
  
"We want revenge," said Honda.  
  
"I'm not going home until I have those sneakers on my feet again!" said Jounouchi. "I owe those guys a beating!"  
  
"I'll go too, if I won't be in the way…" said Yugi. She didn't want to just run off with her tail between her legs. If there was anything she could do, she would do it.  
  
"Way to be tough!" said Jounouchi.  
  
"All right, let's go!" said Honda. With that, the three ran down the street. When they got to an intersection, Honda pointed out the way the gang went.  
  
"Just leave the fighting to us!" said Jounouchi.  
  
"Yup!" said Yugi.  
  
The gang, meanwhile, was at the arcade.  
  
The one in the beanie chuckled. "Piece of cake!" he said.  
  
"We got short dough!" said the one in the bandana. "Let's play some games!"  
  
The one in the bandana and the bald one started playing Street Fighter.  
  
The bald one, after losing, complaining about the one in the bandana turtling. Suddenly, he saw a shadow from his left. He turned to look.  
  
Jounouchi glared at him. "We don't attack from behind like cowards!" she said. "We come from the front!" She punched the one in the beanie, grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt.  
  
"Yeep… st-st-st-stop… you broge by node…"  
  
"Because of you," she said, "I have _holes_ in my socks!" She kicked him in the face.  
  
Honda was beating up the bald one. "Take this! And this!" she said, punching him.  
  
The one in the beanie begged the two to stop, but Jounouchi and Honda did not relent. "You shouldn't have picked a fight with us!" said Jounouchi.  
  
"Wow…" murmured Yugi. It was really impressive how good they were at fighting, but they were brutal…  
  
"Now," said Jounouchi, "I'll have my sneakers back, thank you."  
  
"W-we don't have those…" said the one in the beanie. "We were hired… like always… 3000 yen for each person. That doesn't even last an hour at the arcade… it's him… the shop owner…"  
  
"Wha…?!" No wonder the salesman knew about the gang!  
  
Yugi was shocked. _How could he… he knew how much Jounouchi wanted those sneakers… having us beaten up… swindling people!_  
  
Meanwhile, at the shop…  
  
The salesman chuckled. "I just love those fanatics," he said to himself. "When they hear that it's rare, they'll pay through the nose. It's all good business for me. All for a pair of sneakers…" It was an excellent scam. People were already literally killing for sneakers. So selling the sneakers, and hiring that gang to beat them up to bring them back, let him sell and resell the same pair of sneakers over and over, saving him time and money, with no one realizing the connection between the salesman and the gang…  
  
"I see," said Yugi. "Those sneakers are just a way to make money…"  
  
"W… what the – ! Look at the sign! We're closed!" Wasn't it that spiky-haired kid from before? Why was her voice deeper? Why was she acting so different?  
  
"I'll take my friend's sneakers back now!" she said. "I know that you paid the hunters to steal them back!"  
  
"Urk…" _D-damn… that brat!_ thought the salesman. _I can't let her leave the shop knowing my secret…_ He had an idea. "Huh…?! What…? Your friend's sneakers…?" He pretended to fumble about looking for them. When he finally "found" them, he said, "Huh…? How did these get here?!" While getting them out, he used a sleight of hand to sneak a scorpion, a real scorpion, in the shoe. "Sorry 'bout that… here, take them!" _When you reach for these sneakers, all you'll get is a poison sting!_ he thought.  
  
Yugi, of course, had a sleight of hand of her own. She reached her fist out, as if to grab the sneakers, but above the mouth of the sneaker, she unballed her fist, dropping coins in the shoe. The one that had the scorpion in it.  
  
"W-what?! Why did you put coins in the sneaker?!" asked the salesman.  
  
"It's a game!" said Yugi. "Just like your test of courage! Only this time there _is_ a scorpion in that sneaker! The rules are simple! There are ten coins in the sneaker. We'll take turns pulling out coins and hoping the scorpion doesn't sting us. The person who takes the most coins wins!"  
  
_What... who is this brat?!_ thought the salesman. "I'll take your challenge, but on one condition!" he said. "If I win, you owe me 100,000 yen for each coin! I'm a businessman, after all!"  
  
"Okay!" said Yugi. "100,000 yen for each coin! On the other hand, if I win, all I need are these sneakers back."  
  
"Urk…" _The mouth of the sneaker looks like the jaws of a shark…_ he thought. But he couldn't back down.  
  
"I'll go first!" said Yugi. She reached in, carefully grabbing a coin. Sweat formed on her forehead. She let out a sigh of relief when her hand made it out unstung. "One down…" she murmured.  
  
The salesman chuckled. "That pet has no respect for its owner!" he said. "My turn, huh…" He reached down to grab a coin. "You wouldn't bite the hand that feeds you…" he murmured, more to comfort himself than anything. He, too, sweated, until his hand also came up without having been stung. He also let out a sigh of relief. "Good boy…" he murmured. _That was close,_ he thought. _You risk your life each turn in this game…_ As Yugi took her turn, he thought, _Damn, I have to think of a way to win so I can wring some money out of this brat… but I'm getting nowhere one coin at a time! I have to get all of them at once…_ Yugi let out a sigh of relief at having once again safely retrieved a coin. _There is a way!_ he thought. He mentally chuckled. Thank goodness he kept a knife on him at all times…  
  
Out loud, he said, "Now, it's my turn," he said. "One question! As long as you stick your hand in the shoe to grab the coins, anything goes, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Yugi.  
  
"I see…" said the salesman. "If that's the case," he said, bringing out the knife, "then this goes, too!" He stabbed the shoe, midway between the mouth and the toe of the shoe. "Too bad, scorpion, but if you're dead, I can take all the coins at once!" He laughed maniacally. "This game is mine! Pay up, kid!"  
  
"You think?" asked Yugi. "You got greedy and took a fistful of coins… and now…"  
  
"H-huh…?! M-my hand's stuck?!"  
  
"And is the scorpion truly dead…?" asked Yugi.  
  
Just then, the salesman felt it. His hand was burning. He could feel muscles twitching as cold sweat made its way down his face. He screamed.  
  
"The cornered rat bites back," noted Yugi. "If you had any love for your scorpion or those sneakers, I couldn't have foretold how this game would turn out."  
  
Later, Yugi had returned to normal, after having left the shop.  
  
"Whaa…? When you woke up, the sneakers were in your hands and the owner was being taken to the hospital for a scorpion sting?!" asked Jounouchi.  
  
"Yup…" said Yugi. She wasn't sure what all had happened.  
  
"We were just about to kick his ass…" said Honda.  
  
"I don't know why," said Yugi, "but there's a hole in these sneakers…"  
  
"Erk!" What the heck happened? "But Yugi," said Jounouchi, smiling, "you got the sneakers back on your own…" She chuckled. "I'll consider this hole a battle scar!"  
"Yup!" said Yugi.


	2. Digital Pet Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi and her friends have digital pets! Unfortunately, a bully also has a digital pet, one with unusual abilities...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between Chapters 4 and 5.

It was an ordinary day at school for Yugi. There was a new fad at the school, namely digital pets.

"Mornin' Yugi!" said Jounouchi. "How's your pet doing?"

"She's in good shape!" said Yugi. "How's yours, Jounouchi?"

Yugi showed everyone her digital pet.

"She's cool! She's cool!" said Jounouchi.

"It's so cute!" said Ansei.

Yugi fed her pet.

Jounouchi laughed. "It looks just like you, Yugi!" Indeed, it had hair very similar to Yugi's, with its arms being its "bangs".

Yugi chuckled. "You think so? I named her 'U2!'"

"So, pets _do_ look like their owners," said Ansei. 

"It's strange," said Yugi. "Even though it's just a game, you really get attached to your digital pet."

"Sure, no problem!" said Jounouchi.

She held up her device.

The others were not pleased.

"It's so ugly!" said Ansei. Indeed, the creature resembled a turnip with legs and shifty eyes.

"Yeah, and it's got your bad attitude!" said Honda.

Yugi was polite enough not to say anything, and simply smiled nervously.

"Shut up!" said Jounouchi.

"They say you transfer your personality to your pet in the way you take care of it!" said Yugi, successfully steering the conversation away from Jounouchi's pet in particular. "So with _thousands_ of creature types, you can have an _infinite_ number of pets, all of them unique!" continued Yugi.

"Do you have a digital pet, Honda?" Yugi asked.

"Naw, it's not my thing," said Honda. "I've got a dog at home, though. I'm too busy taking care of real pets to have time for digital ones. But my dog just came into heat. She's been driving me nuts! Least you don't have to worry about that with digital pets."

"Digital pets have the ability to mate too!" said Yugi. A poor choice of words.

"What?!" said Jounouchi.

"See, there's a data port on the back!" said Yugi.

"Hey! There's one on mine, too!" said Jounouchi.

"You link it with your friend's like this..." said Yugi, connecting the devices, "then you can share your pets' personality data with each other! That way you can make an _even more_ unique pet!"

"Wow, I didn't know that," said Jounouchi. "Awright, Yugi!" she exclaimed. "Let's you and I mate right away!" She was oblivious to the implications of her statement.

"I didn't need to hear that..." said Honda. With that, the two linked up their devices.

"U2 is pretty quiet," said Yugi. "I hope she gets some of Jounouchi's wild personality!"

"Whoa... they're checkin' each other out," said Jounouchi, again oblivious to other interpretations of her words. "Hey, my pet's leavin' the screen."

"Now she's on _my_ screen!" said Yugi. "Jounouchi's pet's making the first move!"

The four looked at Yugi's screen in shock. Jounouchi's pet had kicked U2.

"It's a bully!" yelled Honda.

"I'm ashamed of her!" said Jounouchi.

"She's just like you," said Ansei irritably.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," said Yugi. Suddenly, the animations changed. "Hold on. Now they seem to like each other!"

The device made a beeping sound.

"That sound means the data exchange is complete!" said Yugi.

"Yup!" said Jounouchi. "My pet's back at home!"

"After this," said Yugi, "there should be some change in their development. They could get even more unique than before!"

"You need to get some of U2's cuteness!" Jounouchi muttered at her screen. 

Yugi giggled down at her screen. "What kind of data did you get from Jounouchi?"

U2 seemed to beep at Yugi.

"Huh?" asked Yugi. "She looks scared!" Indeed, U2 had jumped up and landed, hands on the sides of its head in a vain attempt to cover its own eyes. Alas, it couldn't, for it was a head with hands and feet but no limbs.

"Hey Yugi!" said a voice coming from behind her. "You wanna see my pet? My pet is special!"

"Oh, Kunieda!" said Yugi. "You're raising a digital pet too?!"

Kunieda was a tall, rotund girl, whose features seemed to all be gathered up at one point on her face.

"Of course I am!" said Kunieda. "But mine's different from your ordinary pets!"

"Hey, Kunieda!" said Jounouchi. "What makes you think your pet's so special? What, is it a thorough-bred? Does it have papers?"

Kunieda let out an ugly chuckle. "Don't you know?" she asked. "There are 'hidden characters' in these digital pets!"

"Hidden characters?!" asked Yugi, shocked. 

"Yeah! The chances you'll get a hidden character are a million to one... they say they come from some kind of glitch... or maybe even a computer virus... nobody knows for sure. The way you raise them... when you feed them... the owner's personality... when everything is just right, your pet turns into a special pet! And I have one of them! The ultimate hidden pet!"

"Hmm..." said Jounouchi. "Feh... hate to admit it, but I gotta see..."

"Wow, could you show it to us, Kunieda?" asked Yugi.

"Well... if you like..." said Kunieda.

"Let's see..." said Jounouchi.

The pet on Kunieda's screen resembled a large balloon, with hands, feet, and legs but no arms. It wore a less-than-pleasant-looking smile, to say the least.

Jounouchi let out a snicker. _It's even uglier than mine,_ she thought.

"Oh, wow," said Yugi, nervously smiling.

"Looks like a brute," Ansei said bluntly.

"But how do you know this is one of those hidden characters?" asked Jounouchi.

"According to my secret info," said Kunieda, "the hidden characters always have a star in their graphics... take a good look!"

"It's true!" said Yugi. "A black star!" Said star was on its rather protruding stomach.

"And one more thing," said Kunieda. " _Your_ pets don't have any special abilities, but my pet has secret abilities even my information source doesn't know! This is the ultimate pet!" She let out another ugly chuckle.

" _Everyone's_ pet is special!" said Ansei. "I don't think yours is so great just because it has 'secret abilities' that are probably just some urban legend!"

_Heh... you're just jealous..._ thought Kunieda.

Yugi's device began beeping repeatedly.

_What's wrong with U2? She's been acting so scared..._ thought Yugi. 

That night, Kunieda was asleep, when her pet made an insistent beep.

"What the..." she said, half-asleep. "You hungry again? I fed you just five minutes ago..." Pressing the appropriate buttons to feed her pet, she muttered, "I can't sleep like this... there you go... you sure eat a lot..." She then noticed something. "Huh... you look bigger than before."

_Keh... I'm tired of eating pet food all the time!_

"Ahuh... did it just say something...?!" asked Kunieda. "Impossible... digital pets can only beep..."

_Keh...! You called me a pet? Fool! You are the one who's the pet!_

Kunieda stared wide-eyed at her screen.

"Listen!" said the pet. "If you get me better food, I'll gain tremendous power! You'll be _famous_ because of me! Keh heh! You got that, you buffoon? Then do it!"

The next morning, Jounouchi returned to her desk to find something had gone wrong.

"Ack! My data is gone!"

"What's wrong, Jounouchi?" asked Yugi.

"I just left the classroom for a moment and my pet disappeared!"

"What do you mean?!"

Jounouchi showed Yugi her screen.

"You're right! The screen is blank!"

Out of earshot of the two, Kunieda chuckled to herself.

Her pet beeped again.

She walked up to Ansei.

"Hey Mazaki..." she said. Ansei turned his head, surprised. "Gimme your pet for a while..."

"No way!" he said.

"Give it!" Kunieda demanded, snatching up Ansei's device. She connected the two.

Kunieda gave another ugly chuckle. "Dig in!"

On the screen of Ansei's device, Kunieda's pet approached Ansei's pet, which looked like a peach. It seemed to chuckle maliciously, with an exclaimation of "Food!"

Kunieda let out an ugly laugh, saying, "She ate him! She ate him!"

"My Peachy!" said Ansei.

"Kunieda's pet ate Ansei's pet?!" Yugi asked, a look of alarm on her face.

"She's still hungry..." said Kunieda. Turning to Yugi, she said, "Yugi! Give me your pet too!" She snatched Yugi's device. Turning to the two now-connected devices, she proclaimed, "Rejoice! You will become part of the ultimate pet!" She made another ugly chuckle.

U2 beeped in panic, running away from Kunieda's pet. Kunieda's pet gave chase, surprisingly fast for something so fat.

"No good... she's catching up!" said Yugi, panicked.

Kunieda's pet grabbed a hold of U2.

"U2..." said Yugi. Inwardly, she thought, _She's done for..._

Suddenly, the device gave out a "Bip bip bip!"

"Huh?!" Yugi said. _What's this sound?!_ she thought. She suddenly realized what it was. "That's the sound you hear when your pet grows and changes!" _U2 is evolving?!_

Kunieda's pet seemed to let out a "Huh?" as it saw U2 change.

Its arms, which formerly curved downward, now stuck up and to either side.

"Wh-what?!" Kunida's pet asked. "I sense great power..."

U2 punched out Kunieda's pet, which promptly died.

"Cool!" said Jounouchi.

"U2 transformed and blew her away!" exclaimed Ansei.

"She must have incorporated the data she received from Jounouchi's pet!" said Yugi.

"Huh?!" said Kunieda. "Uh... what?!" Surprisingly calmly, she said, "Too bad my pet is gone... But now I can _sleep_ at least..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter originally had a rather snarky narrator, but I decided to abandon that when I decided not to do the same for the other chapters in this fic. But there's another fic in the works that will have a snarky narrator... you'll see!


End file.
